


The Choice of a New Life

by LadyChef



Series: Choice Series [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has to find a new line of work, Will their relationship survive?...Angst.. fluff at the end..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice of a New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my Beta who is Wickedly Deeper than anyone I know!!!!!

Q came home to their flat to find James on the floor clutching his chest. He immediately had EMS on the line of his mobile as he rushes to get an aspirin from their medicine chest. He places it under James’s tongue. It’s only a few moments till emergency services arrives and takes over. He follows them out and climbs in with him.

On the way he calls me M and Eve. Q is pacing outside the room as the doctors and nurses work on James. He fidgets with his wedding ring. They had gotten married when they had returned from their Paris trip. A small ceremony attended by only a few people. He smiles when he remembers how nervous James was and how inept he was at doing his bowtie that James had to help him with it. M arrives and soon after Eve as well and join him in the waiting room.

“What happened?” M asked as he arrived with a few guards a man Q didn’t immediately recognize. Q bit his lip then looked at them. “I came home and he was on the floor clutching his chest.”  Eve bit back a sob as M put his arm around her to comfort her. The doctor comes out of the room and walks up to Q. 

“Are you Alex?” Q nods thankful that James remembered the alias.

“Yes I am his husband, how is he?” The doctor has a look of disdain on his face realizing that he is speaking to a gay.

“I am Doctor Harrison and unless you are a blood relative I cannot give you many details except that he is stable.” Q about to explode with emotions and rage was interrupted by M.

 “Doctor, you said he was stable right? Well this is a MI6 issue and we will be taking over.” M waves over four guards and a doctor and nurses with a gurney came in after M waves them in and enter the room and assist James in being removed from the hospital. The doctor was infuriated. “You can’t do this; you can’t just remove a patient.”

M looked at him and smiled a rather evil smile. “I just did don’t make me have to get the Queen involved.”

Q was riding with James clutching his hand as they rode to the infirmary at MI6.

“You are going to be alright James; we are taking you to MI6 where you can be healed properly.” James smiles and reaches up touching his face and speaks softly through the oxygen mask they had on him. “Love you!”

Q leaned into the touch as he held his hand. Once they arrived they put James immediately into a private area and attached all the necessary monitors to him to keep track of his heart. Q sits there holding his hand, as nurse’s fuss over him.

When they walk away he looks at Q. “Quinn, you don’t have to stay.”

He just shakes his head. “Try to make me leave James.” It was then that James got serious and it worried Q.

“Quinn, I want to thank you for saving my life.” Q shook his head emotions all over his face. “No James... I was lucky to have found you when I did.”

“Quinn please. I love you and I want to thank you.” Q leaned in then and kissed him softly. “I love you James.” He then lies down on the bed next to him, kicking off his shoes and snuggling in as close as he could.

 

Once James was cleared to go home, Q made sure all was comfortable at home for him. He had James settled in their bedroom and wouldn’t stop fussing over him. “Quinn, I am fine will you just relax.”

Q didn’t really listen and left only to fix some tea. As the kettle was warming, he called his mother up to tell her about James. He felt relief when she answered the phone and he spoke of the heart attack and immediately his mother asked if James was alright, Q said he was then began to cry softly telling her how scared he had been. She comforted him and said he was a hero and that he should be happy and to not show James his tears so he wouldn’t worry about you. Q agreed and wiped his eyes and said that he loved her and she said she loved him also, He tells her his goodbyes when he hears James calling for him. Hanging up the phone he heads to the bedroom.

“Quinn, could you help me with something over here?” Q nods and goes to James, who grabs him and brings him down into the bed and begins kissing him passionately. Q squirms out of his arms. “James!!! You can’t yet, doctor’s orders.”

James lays back and lets out a labored sigh. “Fuck”

Q chuckles, “Not for a while love, hold on.” He laughs as he heads to the kettle hearing it whistle loudly, he could hear James whining.

After a week of rest they go see a specialist who has all the details and had run his own tests on James. He sits them down in his office and takes a deep breath. When James sees him take the breath, he tenses up. Q takes his hand and squeezes it in support.

“Mr. Bond, Be thankful that your partner found you when he did, a few moments longer and you would have died, your heart muscles are weakened and there was some slight valve damage. It isn’t life threatening but in terms of your work, I cannot in good faith clear you for duty, but your off duty lifestyle doesn’t have to change you can still be  active just not too much strenuous activity. 

James slammed his fist onto the desk, then stands up. He murmurs a thank you to the doctor. Q places a hand on his arm. James looks down at his hand then shrugs it off and leaves the office. Q stands and looks to the doctor. “He is alright, but he has to retire?” Doctor nods. Q thanks him and leaves to find James. He asks some nurses and they steer him to a small garden out the left doorway. Thanking them he exits and finds James sitting on a bench and joins him.

James laughs lightly. “And here I thought a bullet would be the end and I come to find out my body is killing me instead.” Q reached and took his hand in his own. “I love you and all I care about is that you are alive.”

James just shook his head. “I am bloody useless now.” Q bit his lip then leaned in and kissed him. “James, please don’t say that. You know you are not useless, you are still vital!”

James stares him down then stands. “I was to die in the field Quinn by being shot or in a bombing or perhaps poison, not in my bed like an old man.”

 He walks away towards the parking garage. Q takes a few breaths and stands, wiping his eyes and follows him.

 

The inevitable happened the next day, when M summoned him to his office. James arrived to see a solemn Eve who opened the door for him. Of course she would know he was sure all of MI6 knows. M stood when James entered. “James, please come in. have a seat.” He walks in wearing his suit and as always looks impeccable and takes the seat. “Thank you M.” 

M doesn’t go back and sit in his chair he takes a seat near James. I have your medical file, and to say that I wasn’t angry would be a lie. I am sorry James, but you know how MI6 works, our operatives must be in top physical shape. James just stares straight ahead.

“M, just get it over with, we both know what this is about and I am not a child to be coddled, why prolong the agony.”

M let out a long breath. “James, I am sorry but you are no longer an active agent with MI6.”  James stood then and offered his hand to him.

M took it and shook it hard. “James, this is definitely a loss to Queen and country.” He nods to M. “Thank you sir.”

 

When he leaves the office Eve comes up to him and gives him a fierce hug. “Oh James,” He hugs her back but doesn’t speak. When she lets go she touches his cheek then steps back, he leaves the office. Eve immediately calls down to Q branch. Q is ready for him as he enters the room. The minions keep their heads down and keep working as James approaches Q and lays down his gun next to his computer. It’s written all over his face when he comes up next to him.

He takes James hand in his. James looks down at his husband’s hand. The ring shining on his finger looks into Q’s eyes then sighs. “I’ll be at the flat.” All of the minions watch the legend that is James Bond leave for the last time.

He leaves without saying another word. The doors closing behind him causing Q to walk into his office and shut the door and just start sobbing. He promised himself he wouldn’t let James see him be weak. 

He put himself together and calmed his voice and after a few hours he called James mobile wondering how he was. After 5 rings James finally answered and Q got his answer when James sounded drunk. “James, are you alright?”

He hears a chuckle. “Quinn, I am fine just having a scotch or two.”

Q was worried. “James, I am coming home, don’t leave.”

“Quinn will you stop, I’m not going to hang myself alright.” Q interrupts him. “I am coming home now!” James laughed. “No argument here!”

 

Q told his minions he was leaving and none of them were surprised. He practically ran out of the building and hailed a taxi. Once at their flat he ran upstairs undid all the security and went into their home. He called out his name as he entered. Dropping his bag and coat on the floor, he called out to James. He was about to enter the bedroom when James was coming out of it wearing only pajama bottoms. Q grabbed him and pushed him back towards the bed.

“Well hello to you.” Q got him back onto the bed and slid down to his knees and began to undo the tie of his pajama bottoms freeing his cock and began to suck him. James groans out in pleasure, leaning back on his elbows watching his husband pleasure him, “Quinn, bloody hell.”

Q stroked his cock as he sucked keeping up a rhythm. His tongue sliding up and down, cheeks hollowed out. James slid his fingers into Q’s curly hair, moaning loudly. “Mmm Quinn, best stop… I want to be inside you.” 

Q looked up at him as his cock slid from between his lips and smiled. As his lips moved away from his cock he winked and stood up and began to undress in front of him. James growled with appreciation when the clothes came off.  James kicked his pajama bottoms the rest of the way off and slid back on the bed waiting for Q to join him.

Q naked now had a very large smile on his face and his cock was rock hard. “Come here my love.” He said to Q.  He grinned at James and rushed over to him and joined him on the bed, gathering him into his arms. They began kissing each other, sliding their tongues together, their hands exploring all parts of each other. James broke the kiss first and looked into his eyes. “Why all the passion in the middle of the day, I usually have to wait till dark for you.”

Q touched his lips, “I wanted to make you happy, to put a smile on your face after the morning you’ve had, I love you so much.” James does smile and kisses his fingertips. “Quinn, I promise you with all I am, you do not have to worry about finding me hanging from the showerhead when you come home to our flat.” He kisses Q’s forehead then touches the tattoo of James double oh seven number. “I now have someone to live for, a reason to come home, and that is you!” Q blushed then leaned in and gave him a soft but dirty wet kisses that involved much tongue.

James pulled Q close and under him and turned the kisses even more passionate, moving his lips down to his neck to that spot just under his ear that he knew would excite him. Q was moaning and whining, digging his fingers into James back. He began to rub himself against James, wanting the friction of his body. He moved to lay next to Q, pulling him into a spooning position. James uses this position to pull one of Q’s legs over his, exposing his cock and balls. Slowly he strokes Q as he kisses and licks his neck and up to his ear. Q is flush against James and can feel his hard cock against his bottom. He whines wanting more, nudging himself even tighter against him, rubbing his bottom against James hard cock.

 Grinning he whispers in Q’s ear, “get the lube.” Q reaches into the drawer and pulls it out handing it to James, then begins to rub his body against him again. The friction exciting him so much his cock begins to leak. James slicked up two fingers and gently began rub them around his tight hole then slowly thrust one of them into his hole. Q let out a deep guttural moan, one of his hands holding onto the sheet the other reaching back to James. This eggs James to use more fingers and eases two more inside him.

“Ohh James.. harder!” He bites Q’s necks as he obeys; his fingers go harder and deeper, his thumb rubbing that sensitive place just behind his balls. James begins whispering in his ear. “Do you want more love; your hole is so hot!!” He felt the shiver go through Q and he began to moan even louder clawing at James’s leg. Q was thrusting his hips back towards James. Needing more he began to growl at James. “Fuck me now!”

James almost laughed but knew better and removed his fingers and began slicking up his cock. He pierces Q with a stare. “Quinn, I am going to fuck you raw!” He saw the excitement in his eyes and a little fear, He swore Q’s cock got even harder after he said that.

James took ahold of one of his legs as he straddled the other and slowly began filling his lover’s hole. Growling out loudly as he was still so tight and hot, James was lost now, and began to thrust madly into him as he held that leg against his body, sliding his tongue up Q’s arch. blue eyes looking right into his soulful brown ones, as he drove himself into his loves body again and again. “Quinn, stroke your cock for me!” 

Q gave him a sensual look and began to slowly stroke his cock, running his fingertips over the small slit to slick his finger with his own precum and licked it. He smiled hearing James growl. His hand twists and slides up his cock, Q lays his head back, his lips parted, the double pleasure of his own hand and James’s cock was so overwhelming he thought he might pass out.

“So close James.. so fucking close, fuck me harder” James bent his leg and began to drive his cock even harder, his hands planted on either side of Q.

“Cum now Quinn.. I want to lick it off of you.” Then Q said something that sent James over the edge. “Cum on me James, pull out and come on me now!” He thought he would explode when he said those words.

 He immediately pulled out and moved to kneel next to him and stroked himself to release as Q was. Their moans loud and long as their seeds mingled on Q’s chest and stomach. Q leaned up and ran his finger over the head of his cock to get all of it. James didn’t think he could take anymore. When he lies down next to him he ran his fingers over his stomach then licked it and smiled at Q. He leans in and licked more then pulled Q into a deep kiss, sliding his tongue against his so he could taste their mingled juice. Q moaned tugging him closer to his body. James hand slid around Q’s body and stopped on his rounded ass and tugs him even closer, gently he slides two fingers down Q’s cleft and grins when he hears a whine. Q’s hole is still damp with lube he slips two fingers inside and slowly pumps them. Breaking the kiss he looked into Q’s eyes and sees the passion and lust. James stops his fingers and chuckles. Quinn frowns. “James, what is wrong?”

James just looks at him. “Quinn, I am starving!” He said as he slowly removed his fingers and began to wrestle Q in the bed, they both laugh and grapple with each other. The thud was hard as they hit the carpet both of them laughing hard. Q sits up. “What would you like for dinner, take out or something made here?”

James thought about it and went with take out. “Let’s just do take out so we don’t have anything to clean up except the cartons, I want you back in this bed.” Q stood up and saluted him, they both headed into the bathroom and cleaned up laughing as they splashed water on each other, and Q dried off and headed to the phone. He stood in the living room with the menu in one hand and his mobile in the other. Talking on the phone, he had to stop as he almost moaned out loud as James came up behind him and slid his arms around his body. He was kissing his neck and ear as Q was telling them their order. He tried to wiggle away from James but his grip only got tighter and he began biting his earlobe.

He kindly told the other person on the line to hold for a moment. Covering the receiver he looked at James. “Stop it!!!” He growls but with a smile on his face. James lets him go and sits on the couch wearing his black boxer briefs. Q got back on the phone but he was looking at how good James looked on the couch, James could tell and slid his hand down to his boxers pushing them down and began to stroke his shaft. He coughed and had to turn as he was getting aroused again. Q shut his mobile and looked at James sternly. “Now he is going to think I am a freak!” Q growls at him as he sits in James lap.

They kiss slowly, touching each other as if they were made of fine china, whispering how much they love each other. Just when the loving becomes hotter the food arrives. Q untangles himself from James and buzzes the delivery man in then rushes to the bedroom to put some clothes on. James stands and walks to the stand next to the door that holds his wallet and keys. When the knock comes James opens the door not caring if the guy sees him in his boxers and that his cock was hard. Taking the food he hands over the money with a generous tip, the delivery man thanks him then gives him a wink, James chuckles and shuts the door.

Setting the locks he hands over the food to Q who gives him a stern look because he opened the door in that condition, and walks to the table and sets everything out, they sit down to eat, everything being domestic and loving, with much teasing.

6 months later

 

James was standing outside a dressing room in the theatre holding the BAFTA’s. He was wearing a suit that accentuated his features and his muscled form. His client, an actor was inside getting ready to hand out an award. James had started a private security firm to give him something to do, to make him feel useful again. Q had given him his full support as did MI6, M had told him that if he needed any intel on someone to just call him.

James kept a solid vigil outside the dressing room of one Benedict Hardy, the hottest actor in Britain, the man was 6ft tall and had dusty blonde hair and the greenest eyes. James just kept his mind on his work not on what his client looked like. He had his team in specific areas of the theatre looking for anything suspicious. James smiled knowing that Q was watching at home for maybe a slight glimpse of him on camera as Benedict was always being followed by the paparazzi and such. It was a bad movie deal with a foreign movie firm that had started the physical threats against him. He had decided not to do the film because of the nature of it. When the dressing room door opened James went into mode as if he was back at MI6 on a mission. He tapped his earpiece and Romson came online. James tells him they are on the move.

Benedict looks James over slowly, admiring his bodyguards physic and it didn’t bother him that James was older he still had his looks and that body of hard muscles. James ignores his looks and clears people out of the way as they head to the staging area. Romson checks in saying, all is clear ahead, James speaks back, “Understood.”

James stood in the wings as Benedict gave out the award. Keeping a keen eye out for anything that could happen. Once Benedict came offstage he tells James that he will have to sit with him in the audience till the end of the ceremony. James didn’t like this but Benedict was his client for the evening. When the camera panned to him as he was mentioned by another star, he made it look as if James was his date instead of his bodyguard by placing a hand on James arm. Q, who was watching and had hoped to maybe catch a glimpse of James but he wasn’t expecting James to be on full view with that Benedict person pawing his man. Q instantly got on his mobile and texted James.

: You belong to me! Q. :

James felt his mobile vibrate and took it out of his suit, and smiled when he saw the text. He texted back quickly as he knew Q would be expecting it.

:Yes , I am yours..J:

Benedict had seen James get his phone and inquired.

“Jealous lover?”

James shut his phone and looked at him. “Not lover, my husband.”

Now Benedict was shocked. “You never said you were married or even gay.”

James looks at him. “Well, it’s none of your business and has nothing to do with the job.” Benedict nods then looks away with a small smile on his face.

When the show is over James stands and looks around then escorts Benedict out of the theatre to his waiting car, his men still on point as the car pulls up, Benedict turns to him.

“I want you to join me at an after party!” James looks at him and declines. “I will have Ronsom join you, he is my best man.”

Benedict shakes his head. “No, I want you; I am paying you to be my bodyguard.” James’s face goes hard. “You paid me to be your bodyguard for the award show not an after party or to be made to look like your boy toy.”

James stares him down. “Now, Romson is my best man and I trust him with my life and you are going to do the same.”

Romson is called over and given the details then joins a pissed off Benedict in the limousine.

James texts Q that he is coming home to him and that he cannot wait to see him. He hails a taxi and heads home.

Q was waiting for him, standing there with his unruly hair and his flannel pajama bottoms and Dr.Who t shirt. When James entered and dropped his keys and wallet into the bowl by the door then put his coat on the peg next to Q’s he looked at him. “Go ahead, yell at me.”

Q walked with purpose over to him and grabbed the lapels of his tuxedo and looked into his eyes speaking softly and only one word. “Mine!”

James smiled and leaned down a little and kissed his lips. “Yours!”

Q’s features softened then and he wrapped his arms around James neck. Leaning up and kissing him softly. “Hungry?”

James grins and slides his hands down to Q’s ass and grips it, nudging him closer to his own body. “Not for food!” Q smiles and leads James to the bedroom.

 

At breakfast the next morning, Q was sitting looking at James as he drank his tea. “Benedict is very handsome.” James continues to read the paper but he gives Q a look, and then continues to read. Q takes another sip of tea. “He is quite tall and muscled I’ve heard.” That got James attention because he knows how Q feels about his own body.

“Something you are asking me Quinn?” he said to him with a raised brow.

Q shrugged, “Just making conversation.” James dropped the paper and looked at him.

“Out with it, Quinn?” Q looked at him a bit shyly. “He just is good looking is all.” Q sipped his tea.

“Quinn, I don’t want Benedict, I am married to you and I love you with all being.” James laid his hand over Q’s. He smiled.

It was then that James mobile rang, picking it up he wasn’t too pleased with who was calling but he answered anyway.

“Hello Mr. Hardy, and good morning to you as well, yes yes, Benedict. How can I help you?” Quinn put up their dishes as James talked to his client. He rolled his eyes at that word, “client”, bullocks he thought when he came back to the dining table James was finishing his conversation.

“We will discuss it later when I am in my office in 20 minutes.” He hung up his mobile and stuffed it into his pocket. Q looked at him and James leaned back into the chair. “Seems Benedict has a movie to promote and wants me to accompany him to America.”

Q didn’t like that at all. James gathered up his things and bent down and kissed Q softly. “Love you!”

He left for his office and to speak to Ronsom about the events of the other night.

Q made a few calls on his personal mobile before heading into Q branch he had something on his mind and he wanted it confirmed.

 

It was around 6pm when Q came home to a flat smelling of marinara sauce, putting his coat and satchel aside he heads into the kitchen and smiles at James. He leans and gives him a kiss on his cheek, then notices the cookbook.

“You bought a cookbook?” He asked as he flips some of the pages. James smiles at him. “I was bored for a bit at lunch so I went into Lonby’s bookstore and found this, apparently it’s American.”

Q reads the name on the front, “Better Homes and Gardens” Q chuckles at this. “You are using an American cookbook to make an Italian meal?” James laughs with him. “It is odd isn’t it?”

Once they were sitting down enjoying the meal of lasagna and salad along with a merlot, Q asked about his day.

James looks at him. “Yes, Benedict wants me to go to America with him on this press tour for a week, he received another threat.”

Q was getting really annoyed by this Benedict person. “I don’t like this at all, I don’t trust him, and does he know we are married?”

James took his hand in his. “Yes he knows Love I do wear a ring.” He holds up his hand to show the ring on his finger. Q stood up and began pacing in front of him. “America is too far away.”

James was completely puzzled by this? “Too far away, are you kidding me? Might I remind you that I have been gone on missions farther away and for a lot longer with no guarantee of coming home?”

Q still pacing slowly looks at him. “I know this James, but I still do not want you to go.”

“What is this all about Quinn, you never acted this way when I had missions to go on.” He stood up and went to stand in front of him. He put his hands on his arms. “Quinn, please what is this all about?”

Q let out a long sigh. “I don’t trust him!” James kissed his forehead and clears the plates.

“It doesn’t matter if you trust him or not, what matters is that you trust me! And since I love you, you know I will not do anything to ruin that trust.”

“This isn’t a mission James; this is Benedict Hardy a good looking international actor who is in lust with my husband.” Q moved away over to the windows. James just stood there completely dumfounded.

“No, this isn’t a mission; it’s a job a normal job. With a client.” Before he could finish Q interrupts him. “A client who wants to sleep with you James, Benedict Hardy is known to sleep around, he has broken up many couples.”

Now James was getting angry. “You have never acted this way when I was on missions with countless marks who wanted me physically, and since you and our marriage I haven’t cheated on you in anyway nor will I!”

Q just gave him a withered look and that set James off. “This isn’t about Benedict or going to America, you don’t trust me do you?” James stalked over to him. “No, this isn’t a mission, so that means you can’t keep your eyes and ears on me at all times, so going to America would mean you would have no idea what I was doing, who I was with unless I tell you when I call!”

Q just looked at him and didn’t say a word but James saw it all on his face.

“That’s it isn’t it? It’s me you don’t trust! Bloody fucking hell Quinn what have I done to deserve this?”

Q looked at him and was about to say something then stopped himself, James was livid and he began to pace the room then stopped when something dawned on him. Q was MI6, his brother Sherlock a detective and his brother Mycroft; shit Mycroft was security for England.

He turned and looked at Q. “You’re having me watched?” When Q didn’t deny it, James lost it.

“What the fuck did I do to deserve this? I have given you everything Quinn, my love, my fidelity all that I am and this is what I get? Is Lestrand keeping tabs for them as well? Huh?”

It was then that Q spoke and then instantly regretted it. “You have a history James of sexual encounters.” James face became red, his hands now balled into fists.

He moves closer to Q and gets him to look into his eyes. “You don’t love me, because trust is a component of love and you don’t have any trust in me.”

He leaves him at the windows and heads into the bedroom, taking his suitcase out and begins filling it with clothes from the armoire. Q was there. “What are you doing?”

James doesn’t bother to look at him. “I am leaving and going to a hotel.”

“No, you are not!” Q begins to remove some of his clothes and James stops him. He looks at Q. “then give me the truth, are you having me followed?”

Q’s cheeks went red and he wouldn’t look James in the eyes. He had never felt so betrayed in his life, not even by Vesper.

James goes to the restroom and fills his small case with his toiletries then places it in his suitcase.

Q huffs. “Go to America, go with your movie star, shag him into the mattress!” he leaves the room and goes into the kitchen.

After 10 minutes James emerges from the bedroom dressed in a suit looking devastating, at least to Q he did. James stopped his suitcase in his hand and looks at Q; he sets it down and walks over to where he is and cups his face then leans in kissing him deeply. When James breaks the kiss he looks into Q’s eyes his own reflecting sadness. “I love you Quinn, I don’t understand why you don’t love me the same.”

He walks back to his suitcase and heads to the door and when he looks back at Q, his heart breaking he drops the keychain into the bowl then leaves, shutting the door, the resounding click breaking Q’s heart.

 

The next morning after a fitful sleep in a hotel bed instead of his own, James was seated on the plane as it waited on the tarmac. He looked out the window and all he could think about was Q and the argument. The complete lack of trust he discovered saddened him deeply. His eyes red from no sleep and the scotch he drank at the hotel. He saw the limo pull up outside and a black SUV outside the plane. Benedict emerged as did Romson and boarded the plane. Two more of James’s crew emerged from the other car and came aboard as well. Benedict was all smiles and charm as he sat near James.

“So glad you came James, I really need you on this trip.” James doubted that but didn’t verbalize his thoughts. Before takeoff, James sends a text to Q.

“I love you Quinn, you are my life, always! J.

He looked at the phone intently but sighed when he didn’t get an answer. He just shut off his phone putting it in his jacket pocket and put on his seatbelt and stared out the window as the steward began their regular speech about safety.

At MI6 Q was staring at the message on his screen, he didn’t respond because he was still feeling the anger from their fight the night before and the fact he was leaving for America with that man. Eve had given him a lashing for having James followed and weren’t Paris and he proposing enough to show his love.

“For king’s sake Q, He married you didn’t he. He showed the world you were the one he loved, and you are being a bloody ass.”

Q began to text James but realized he was probably in the air by now and his phone would be off. He mentally chastised himself for not texting him back sooner. 

After a 7 hour flight, they landed at JFK airport, Benedict had a limo waiting outside, as they all tumbled in, James just stared out the window as the streets of New York flew by. They arrived at the Setai Hotel on 5th avenue. They each got their own room; James laid his jacket on a chair and undid his tie as he stared out the window. He had thought of bringing Q here for a long weekend of shopping, eating and loving, but it didn’t seem as if that would happen now. Looking around the room he knows Q would love it, with its clean lines and modern furniture and the view helped as well. James undressed and showered, leaning his head on the tiles as the hot water sluiced over his head and down his back. He started to think about Q and began to get hard. How Q’s lips would become even redder when James kissed him passionately. He began to stroke himself thinking of him, of how he would whimper and moan each time James bit his neck, the grip he would have on James back as they loved on each other. James stroked his cock harder, skimming his fingers over the head and the thought of Q looking up at him as he suckled his cock, those lips wrapped around it and his brown eyes smiling up at him. James came with a shout, sending his cum to the tiles and down the drain. It was a disappointing release as he would rather have been with Q.

He called Ronsom’s and Williams rooms and had them come and see him to go over strategy for the upcoming appearances. As they sat and discussed the itinerary over coffee his phone rang. James prayed it was Q but was disappointed because it was Benedict wanting to see him.

“Be right there.”

They wrapped up their meeting with the other men going to their respected rooms across from Benedicts, James room was next door. He put on his suit jacket but not his tie and went to Ben’s room, knocking he waited to be let in.

Benedict opens the door wearing only pajama bottoms and a robe that wasn’t belted. James groaned inside but put on a fake smile. “You rang?”

Benedict laughed and walks away expecting James to come inside. The door clicks behind James and for some reason the click sent chills through him.

Benedict offers James a drink but he refuses which causes Ben to put on a pout.

“Ever, the professional James?”

James smirks at his sarcasm thinking if he only knew what he had been like as an agent.

“Ever,” was James reply.

“Is there something you wanted? I already have your itinerary and Ronsom and I and Williams went over it before you called.”

“No James, I just wanted company.” James sighs and shakes his head and heads to the door. Ben calls out to him as he comes around the bar.

“James, stop come on, just stay and talk.”

He turns and looks at Benedict. “Look Benedict, I am your security, I am here to protect you not entertain you. And to make things perfectly clear I am married, I am in a completely committed relationship with a man I love more than my own life. I do not have any interest in you nor will I. If you want a sexual companion I suggest you find someone else but it will not be me or anyone on my team that will give it to you. Especially me, are we clear?”

Ben spoke quietly. “I could fire you for this.” 

James just gave him a look. “Hire me or fire me, I just don’t care.” James then leaves the room.

Once in his own room his phone rings and he prays its Q. but once again it’s Ben.

“James, I want to apologize for showing you a lack of respect. I will see you tomorrow at 8am.”

“8 am, we will be there.”

All night James tried calling Q but still no answer. James put his arm over his eyes and fought back the emotions, he thought of drinking them away but since he was on a job he didn’t, of course when had that ever stopped him before. Sleep finally came later, 7am came fast but he and his team were ready. He sent them downstairs and he stayed by Ben’s door till he emerged at 8am.

They left the hotel by limo at 5 after 8 and headed to ABC studios for his interview with Good Morning America, James was on the phone with their security. After this interview went well they went over to the Kelly Ripa show for another one. At around 3pm they went to lunch at Le Bernardin, James was one his phone trying to get Q but with no luck, so he calls Eve.

She cries out hearing his voice, asking how he is and is everything ok.

“James, how is America? Is everything going alright with Benedict he is such a hottie.”

James shook his head and smiled. “Everything is fine; we are about to head over to Letterman’s show.” She spoke of her jealousy when she heard where they were eating.

He asked her then, and she had to know he would. “Eve, how is he, is he alright? He won’t pick up his mobile.”

She hesitated and James could sense she was coming up with something to say.

“James he is fine and working a lot, he is .. “ She stopped talking as James spoke up. “Of course, working as usual, Could you just tell him that I miss him and that I love him.”

He could hear that Eve was near tears. “Of course James, please be safe.”

“Safe as ever Eve, goodnight.” He hung up his mobile and looks down at it. He tried Q one more time and left a message. “Why won’t you pick up? Do you hate me so much, I miss you Quinn and I love you.” There were emotions in his voice that he quickly suppressed; he hung up the phone when he saw that Benedict was ready to leave.

James stood off stage watching Benedict charm David Letterman as the others of his team stood in various area’s just off stage and near the exits.

James actually smiled at a joke Letterman said. After his segment James escorted Benedict to the exit. His men walking ahead and one at the limo waiting for them. As they exited the building a crowd had gathered to see Benedict and were cheering at him asking for autographs. And it was then the shots rang out. James instantly had Benedict down and covered, his team went into action as the people in the crowd screamed, The CBS security also went into action as James team went to Benedict and had him in the limo after getting Benedict out from under James who was laying on the cement. Ronsom was with him and found two bullet holes in James back. “Someone get an ambulance.”

They could hear sirens as Ronsom eased James over there was another bullet hole in his chest. James used his last breath calling out to his love. “Quinn, Quinn I love you, I‘m sorry” He collapsed against Romson.

Romson began CPR doing his best to get James back as the EMT’s arrived and took over, Continuing the CPR as they put him on the gurney. Romson climbed in with them. Once at the hospital they had James sent immediately into surgery to stop the bleeding and remove the bullets.

After 3 hours they finally got James stable and into recovery. The surgeon talked to Romson about James condition.

“We have stopped the bleeding and removed the bullets, He is stable and in recovery, we removed the ones from his back, and it was very tricky to get the one near his heart. It was lodged 3 centimeters near his heart; lucky for him it wasn’t closer. You can see him in a few hours.”

Romson nodded and as the surgeon walked away he flipped open his phone and began the phone calls to MI6. The first one going to M, as instructed by James just in case anything happened, he was put through immediately.

M exits his office and motions for Eve to join him, as they enter the lift he explains to her what has happened. She begins to cry but M stops her. She notices that he pushed the button for the floor of Q branch. So she gathers herself up and calms herself. Once on the floor they exit the lift and enter Q branch. M approaches Q who is typing away on his computer doing codes.

“Q we need to speak to you.” M watched him turn around and look at them both.

“What is it? I am busy!” Q turned back to his computer. M approached angrily and pushed his keyboard away from him. Q gasped and looked at him with a stern face. “What is going on…?” M looked him in the eyes.

“James was shot in New York last night, as he was protecting Benedict, he is in stable condition but it was pretty dicey. He was shot 3 times, two in the back one in the chest.” Eve sobbed softly, a few of the minions were upset hearing this as well. Q stood there, he fought back the emotions he was feeling, he had a grip on the desk, then spoke in a soft voice.

“You said he was stable and is being taken care of; keep me updated on his condition.” He turned back to his computer and started typing.

“Don’t you want to go to him? We have a flight ready!” M asked furiously.

Q turned to them both. “I didn’t want him to go in the first place, he is stable if it changes let me know!” then went back to his work.

M was furious and left Q branch in a deep anger. Eve just stood there as if she couldn’t believe what was going on. She walked right over to him and when he turned to look at her. She slapped him hard on his face.

“I am ashamed of you! James has been shot what if he had died. You’re acting like a petulant child throwing a tantrum! He loves you!”

Q rubs his cheek looking at her. “He has been shot before!” she turns and leaves but as she gets to the door, she turns and tells him.

“James has called me and every time he has called all he ever said was. Tell Quinn I love him, forever always.”

 

She left Q branch and Q was still standing there quiet. He turns and looks at everyone who now has their faces into their computer screens as if nothing was going on. Q went to his office and shut the door. He sat down and pulled out his phone and looked at how he had 6 missed calls and only two messages. He listens to the messages from James, hearing the emotions in his voice as he expressed his love. Q closed his phone and began crying.

Four hours later James woke up, blinking taking in his surroundings. A nurse was in the room and smiled at him.

“So glad you have joined us Mr. Bond, The doctor will be in to see you soon.”  He nods but doesn’t respond only looks out the windows. Romson arrives and sits down next to his bed, and gives James his cell phone. He tells him that Benedict wasn’t hit and that he wants to fly home. James laughs slightly and shakes his head then agrees and tells Romson to let Benedict go but send the whole team with him, including himself. Romson began to argue but James ignored him. Romson leaves as James looks at his phone and sees he has messages from M and Eve but nothing from Quinn. He closes the phone and then his eyes and feels tears fall, he lays an arm over his face, biting back the pain he was feeling and the thought that maybe he should have just died.

Eve goes to M and requests to go see James and he gives her no argument and even has her seat upgraded. She quickly packs at home and it taken by car to the airport. Once at Heathrow she boards the plane and takes a calming breath and thinks about what she will say to James.

She arrives midmorning and takes a taxi to the hospital, once there she shows her badge to the guard who is outside James door. Taking a deep breath she enters and puts a smile on her face. 

“James, at least this time it wasn’t me who shot you.” James did his best to hide the disappointment in eyes when he saw it was Eve and not Q.

“Eve, I wasn’t expecting anyone!” He reaches out to her and she joins him on his bed and kisses his cheek, holding his hand in her own.

“James, are you alright? I was so worried about you; M sends his regards and hopes you will come home to London soon.” James squeezes her hand.

“You are leaving someone out on purpose Eve?” Her face goes hard but her eyes are sad.

“If you mean Quinn, he is fine but I wish he wasn’t right now.” James shook his head at her.

“Now Eve, let it go obviously right now I don’t matter.”

She got angry then. “Don’t matter? James for bloody sake you do matter, we care about you, don’t you ever say you don’t matter.”

He lifted her hand and kissed it then looked at her with a soft smile.

“Eve, go please go home, I am fine.”

After an hour she left for her hotel and her flight home in the morning. James leaned back onto his bed and breathed out. All that filled his mind was Quinn. Why wouldn’t he come see him, doesn’t he love me anymore, he decides their relationship is one sided and that James feelings didn’t mean anything.

 

It was a whole week before James was released. They had kept him longer because he had suffered a heart attack a while back, so they were cautious. He was flown back to London private courtesy of M. A car took him to his flat that he shares with Q, he goes inside after disarming the alarms and looks around and realizes that Q is still at work and more than likely avoiding him, he sighs and goes to their bedroom and stops, looking at the bed they share was overwhelming. It hit him hard when the images of their lovemaking filled his mind.

It saddened him that all this was going on. Going to the closet he takes out his suitcases and begins packing his things. Putting his bags in the hallway, he glances back and sets down the note he had written for him then taking a long deep breath, he takes off his ring and sets it down with the note. Setting the alarm he shuts the door and leaves, taking his bags and heads downstairs, packing his car up he takes one last look up at the flat feeling his heart breaking. He leaves without looking back.

A week before:

Eve had returned from New York and seeing James, she only spoke to M about her visit and avoided Q. He finds her entering a lift and swiftly joins her before the doors close. She takes a breath and exhales and looks only at the buttons and not him.

“Eve, please tell me how he is doing, is he alright?”

She turns her dark eyes to him angrily, and then looks away ignoring him.

Q hits the stop button, causing a slight jolt in the lift as he turns to her.

“Please Eve, tell me.”

Gritting her teeth she pushes him against the wall of the lift.

“Why should I tell you anything, you didn’t seem to care before I left to hear anything about James, in fact you made it sound as if he deserved it for going against your wishes.”

Q bit his lip. “I, I was angry and…” Before he could finish she shoved him again.

“I will tell you this Quinn, when he saw it was me instead of you walking into his room the hurt and disappointment on his face was most visible, it’s a look I will never forget.”

She only stopped speaking when she saw the tears forming in his eyes and moved away from him and pushed the start button and remained quiet the rest of the ride. She exited on her floor without looking at him.

Q stood there in the lift as the doors closed removing his glasses and wiping his eyes. When he finally got to his floor he ignored everyone in Q branch and went into his office letting himself cry.

Back to Present

Q had been working in his office every now and then listening to the messages that James had left on his phone.. He looked up hearing a beep on his computer when he got an email. He had set his computer secretly to react to any news about James that wasn’t sent to him. He read the email from M to Eve about James coming home. He stood up and quickly packed his satchel and locked his office and headed home. Grabbing a taxi, he hopped inside and prayed that James would be there or that he was beating him home.

He ran up the stairs and disarmed the security and pushed his way in the door and dropped his satchel and coat on the floor. “James, James!” He called out to him and heard only silence. He ran into the kitchen first to see if he was getting a drink, finding no one he went quickly to their bedroom and stopped cold. The dresser and Armoir were empty of his clothes as was the closet that held his suits.

“No, no no no James… NO..” He ran into the bathroom and found all his toiletries gone. He turns and walks back into the living room and just stands there feeling as if his heart was gone, tears running down his face. His breath coming in short huffs as he cries, he notices the paper by the door and bolts over and lifts it up reading it.

Dearest Quinn,

I am so sorry I let you down in this relationship. It’s obvious that once I was no longer an agent, that you lost faith in me. Once I realized you were not coming to see me in New York. I knew then that I had lost your love as well.

Do what you want with my things; I have never cared about material things anyway. I will love you always; I only wish I could have made you happy. That will be my only regret in life. That I couldn’t keep you! 

                                                 Forever Yours,

                                                        James.

When Q looked up it was then that he saw the ring and picked it up, he started to audibly sob loudly and fall to the floor. He laid there for a while holding the ring in his fist, after half an hour he got up and went into their bedroom and opened a drawer and opened up a box that held some trinkets. He pulls out a chain and placed the ring on it and put it over his head, then heads into the kitchen to start a kettle. He began thinking of ways to get his husband back. Using his brothers to find James was out of the question as that would only send James farther away.

The kettle whistled and woke him from his thinking, as he poured the hot water into his mug he went over everywhere he thinks James would go, unfortunately for Q that could be anywhere in the world. James has been almost everywhere. He walked to the table and sat down opening his laptop up. Drinking as he booted it up he decided he would look under credit cards to see if James left a trail. After an hour he found nothing and decided that James was using cash, or many of his alias’s some of which Q didn’t know.

Putting his laptop aside, he gets his cell phone and calls Eve. But with her he only gets voicemail. Rubbing his now red eyes he sits there a moment till it hits him. James would have to check in with his team, Q quickly dials Ronsom knowing James would check in and that he wouldn’t give out his personal problems to the man.

He answers and Q asks him about upcoming clients and Ronsom says that there isn’t any at the moment not until James returns from Paris. Q thanks him and covers his tracks by saying he only asked because he wanted to take James out. Ronsom seeming okay with that hangs up.

Q begins packing a bag as he calls Heathrow to see what flights to Paris are available as he heads to the restroom to get his sedatives. He knows exactly where James is now and hopes that he can get his man back. He figures James will be at the hotel where they stayed for an anniversary, near the Eiffel Tower where James proposed.

 

James swiped his card and entered the room, tossing his scarf off and then his coat. He stilled feeling something was different and carefully entered the main sitting room; he pulls out his gun then, lets out a breath when he sees the bag next to the couch and a coat lying over the arm. He puts away his gun away and moves to the balcony since the doors were open. He takes a seat once outside and pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. Before speaking he takes a drag of it and exhales.

“Quinn,” said softly, “what are you doing here?” He still didn’t look over at him. 

Q kept his voice steady, his eyes never leaving James. “I came to fight for my husband; I want him to come home.”

Q badly wanted to touch him, to kiss his lips, hold him in his arms. When James didn’t speak Q went on.

“I came here to fight for our marriage and our love that we have.”

It was then that James looked at him. “Don’t you mean had?” His eyes held that cold look he was very good at giving. The one look usually meant for his enemies.

Q felt his heart drop and his eyes began to water. “No James, I meant have, I still love you!”

James let out a short laugh and took another drag on his cigarette. Q then moved closer to him and tentatively took ahold of one of James’s hands.

He felt James flinch but he didn’t let go. Q leaned his head down and kissed his hand, resting his cheek upon it. “James, I am deeply sorry for what I did to you, I know you could never forgive me but I pray for just a little forgiveness.”

“You broke my heart Quinn! You betrayed my trust, the one thing you know I rarely give out if ever and you destroyed that!” He stood, shoving Q off him and went into the room, leaving Q outside. Q took a breath then went inside to find James pacing.

“James please, I am sorry I would do anything to get you back, I swear anything. I was wrong to do what I did to you, I know this.”

James turned swiftly to him, his face like stone. “How Quinn, How do you plan on doing this huh? One thing Quinn! One thing I ever asked of you, what was that? Do you remember it was even in our vows Quinn!”

Q bit his lip letting tears fall. “To never betray your trust,” said in a quiet voice.

“Well guess what Quinn, you broke it, in fact you shattered it and kicked away the pieces, along with my heart!” The emotions were hard to miss in James voice and it was killing Q.

“I fucking gave you everything Q, completely and apparently blindly and this is what you do, I loved you with all that I am or was!” His voice cracked and he turned away from Q. He went over to the bar and leaned on it, his head bowed. Q was sobbing softly and went over to him; he gently touched his back his fingers shaking, James shrugged his touch off.

Please James, please forgive me, I am so sorry and I promise to do anything in my power to gain your trust in me again, and your love.

When James doesn’t speak, Q takes that as a sign that he won’t forgive him and he pulls back from James and heads over to his bag and coat. He puts on his coat buttoning it up. Turning his eyes over to him, he spoke softly. 

“I knew I was too late but I had to try, Because, I love you so much and I will never forgive myself for what I did to us, and to you. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the necklace that holds the ring. He takes it off and sets it down next to James, then whispers to him.

“I love you, someday I hope you can forgive me and maybe just a little, love me again!” James grasps the ring and chain in his fingers.

 

Q walked to his bag and picked it up and headed to the door, he looked back as he opened it. He looked at James and knew he would never have anyone in his life like him. As he turned he stopped as he began out the door when he heard James speak.

“Quinn.”

Q stopped and looked at him. When he did he saw that James had turned as well and had the saddest look on his face that Q had ever seen.

James reached out his hand to Q. Q dropped his bag and ran to James and slammed his body against James hard one. James wrapping his arms around Q. He was sobbing against James chest. James spoke softly to him, his face against Q’s neck.

“I love you Quinn, I can’t just stop my feelings for you so easily, I can ignore them but I cannot just let go of them.”

Q looked up at him when he said those words, his eyes shimmering with shed and unshed tears.

“I was conditioned to ignore so many things personal and impersonal but, I cannot ignore my feelings for you, nor do I want to.”

He wiped Q’s cheeks then kissed him softly on the lips. When he did that Q began to sob again and it made James hug him tighter.

“You still love me? Will you ever trust me again?” James leans back against the bar and looks at him.

“I have some conditions to that.” Q bit his lower lip and glanced at him.

“I will do anything James.” He raised a brow hearing Q say that.

“Call off Sherlock and Mycroft and no more Lestrand!” Q nodded.

“Already done, before I even left London I called them off.” James looked skeptical.

“I mean it Quinn, I will leave forever and you will never find me.” Q knew he meant it.

“I swear it James, I did it before my plane left the ground.” Q bit his lip and looked at him again.

“What else James, I know there is something else.” James looked into his eyes.

“I expect you home before 7pm at night. No more staying all night at MI6. I want you home. You want me home, I want you home. There are no negotiations on this.”

Q nodded. “I will do it; I will give over my work to minions, anything for you James, anything.”

“I promise you Quinn, no more jobs that take me overseas. Only jobs on the shores of Great Britain.” Q smiled at this and touched James cheek.

Q leaned in for a tighter hug and got it from James. He began kissing his neck and face. Saying over and over how much he loved him. How much he needed him.

“I was coming home Quinn, I swear it. I just needed time.”

Q was crying again and clung to James even tighter. He leaned up and began kissing his face and James returned the kisses passionately, they began to remove clothing, tossing them to the floor. James broke the kiss and went over to the door and slams it shut and kicks Q’s bag away from the door. He comes back to Q and takes his hand leading him to the bedroom. Q goes with him smiling.

 

They stand there naked, Q touches the bullet wound over his heart gently, and softly he kisses it then turns James around and kisses the other ones. Whispering against his golden skin how sorry he was. James smiled then turned and looked into his eyes as blunt fingers touch his face.  

He gently ran his fingers over Q’s tear stained cheeks and he thought how amazingly beautiful he was. Q reached up and cupped his face and got up on his tiptoes and kissed his forehead then down upon each cheek and finally to his lips. Sliding his tongue across his lower lip, Q touched his lips to his ardently; James reached and cupped the back of his head to deepen it.

James pulls back as Q whines at the loss he looks into his eyes, then moves to the bed with Q joining him. Q is snug against his chest and began kissing his muscles. He moves atop him kissing his way down placing his lips slowly down. He would look up at James who winked at him as he ran his fingers through his mop of dark hair. Gently James removes his glasses and sets them aside then Q returns his lips to his lover’s stomach. Q takes small bites and with each one James lets out a moan which urges Q on.

James lets out a gasp when Q takes a bite of his hipbone. He laughs at him. Q nuzzles his face against James’s blond curls before taking his cock into his hand. Slowly he begins stroking it causing James to hum with pleasure.

Q winks at James and slowly slides his mouth down, bumping his face against James body, slowly making his way back up he stares into James eyes then grins as his tongue wraps around the crown of his cock tasting the pearls of pre-cum. James reaches then and grasps his hair guiding him back down his length.

“Mmmm just like that Quinn, more.” He lays back his head just as Q lowers his head down.

Q hollowed his cheeks as he sucked his way around James cock, the moans get louder, lifting his head up and off James cock with a resounding pop. James looks at him and admires the beautiful face of his lover.

“Get up here Quinn now!” Q didn’t stop stroking James cock, as he made his way up to kiss his husband. Their lips fused together in a tangle of tongues and lips, James gripping his arms.

Gently he pulls Q’s hand away from his cock. Causing him to whine but that swiftly turns to moans of pleasure as James lays him on his back and covers him. Their bodies sliding against each other, James leaning up on his hands he rubs his cock against Q’s.

Q reaches for him but James moves out of the way and gets off the bed, going over to his case and opens it. As he pulls out the lube he looks at Q, his eyes speaking volumes.

“Q get ready for me.” Q pupils were blown then by those words; James poured some of the lube on his cock and began stroking it in front of him. He tossed the lube over to Q, who slicked up his fingers then spread his legs and began to push a finger inside his tight hole. He began whimpering and biting his lip. James walked over closer, still stroking his hard cock in a long twist. Rubbing his fingertips over the slit of his cock to get the pre-cum and takes it to his lips and suckles his fingers. Q just about blew his load seeing that.

“James, bloody hell you are killing me.” He only smiled at Q, and took his hand away from his bottom and rolled him to his stomach and moved down between his thighs. He eased down and took each cheek into his hand spreading his ass open to him. Q was rutting against the sheets and wailed out when James began to slide his tongue over and around Q’s tight entrance. Each hand was holding his body open to him as he thrust his tongue in and out, Q was beyond himself.

“Q don’t you dare touch that cock.” Q was near tears, his mouth open and slack, crying out in sheer pleasure.

“James, please, please just fuck me now!”

One last swipe of his tongue over his hole, James sat up and positioned himself over his body and began to push his cock into Q. His large hands planted on each side of his body, he begins to thrust deep.

Q had his hands wrapped around a pillow holding on tight, bucking his ass back up as James thrust down moaning out. James slides his tongue up Q’s back to his neck where he bites leaving a deep mark then whispers in his ear,

“You belong to me Quinn.”  He kisses his neck and cheek, grinding his flesh with Q’s. Words are whispered into Q’s ears that do cause tears to flow.

“I love you, forever yours Quinn.” His large arms slide under Q, holding his body tight.

James renewed his thrusting, grunting and biting at Q’s back but he leans up and pulls out. Q panics and quickly turns over.

“James? What is it.. Why did you stop?” He moved swiftly to James, sitting up and touching his face. James wrapped his arms around Q’s lithe form, kissing him softly, tasting his lips. 

He rested his forehead to Q’s “I don’t want to fuck you Quinn.” Q’s heart was pounding now; he knew it he had lost James. Q began to cry openly.

“James, I’m sorry, please give me another chance.” Q clung to him wet tears openly falling.

James just laughs and tips Q’s face up, wiping away his tears. He kisses him tenderly on the lips.

“Quinn, I don’t want to fuck you, I want to make love to you.” He starts kissing him again slowly, moving down his throat as he eases him back into the bed. Q whimpers wrapping his arms and legs around his hard body.

James eases his cock slowly back into Q and begins to move inside him. His lips upon Q’s; his tongue licking along his lower lip; Q suckles his tongue as if it was James cock.

One hand grasps the back of Q’s head, taking a handful of that glorious mop of dark curls and tilts his head back, biting his way down to his collarbone then back up to that spot just under his ear. He leaves a possessive mark on his neck, Q’s fingernails digging into his back, James thrusts harder and deeper, still holding Q’s head in his hand their eyes locked on each other, breathing in the same air, their moans filling the room, as they expressed their love for each other.

“James, so close.. please.. please..”  taking small bites James reaches and takes Q’s dripping cock into his hand and strokes him in the same rhythm as he thrusts into his body. His cock hitting the right spot, Q begins to pant.

His eyes never left Q’s as he came onto his stomach and James hand. His moans were sweet music to James ears. Grinning he licked his lovers juice off his hand then leans down and kisses him eagerly.

Q grips him tightly, holding on for dear life as James renews his thrusting. Q watched his lover and how his muscles bunched and flexed. His head thrown back moaning, Q was egging him on, begging him for his cock.

“James, fill me, give me your love.” He growled as Q urged him on.

His orgasm burst from him causing him to stutter and gasp, his head thrown back Q reached for him, thinking right now he looked so glorious, so beautiful, his lover’s body lost in his orgasm. James collapsed atop him, his face against Q’s neck, sliding his arms around his body.

Nuzzling Q’s neck, kissing the soft skin gently then, whispering love to him.

“I love you Quinn; I need you so much, please don’t stop loving me.”

Q smiled wide keeping his eyes closed savoring his sexual buzz and having James all warm and sweaty on top of him. He gently scratches his nails down his hard back. Hearing his words he felt more tears in his eyes and hugged him even tighter whispering.

“James please never leave me I swear I will never hurt you again, I love you and I need you.”

Leaning up on his elbows James looks down at Q, brushing back his sweaty curls from his forehead.

“I do love you, and I meant it, I am forever yours no matter what happens to us. Alive or dead, or apart I am yours, I do not want anyone else.”

Tears fell from Q’s eyes as he tugs James down for a kiss by gripping his golden hair, skimming his tongue against his eliciting a growl from James lips, He leans up, smoothing his hair back and grins very large.

Q’s brows knit together in curiosity.

“What James? What is going on in that head of yours?” James laughs and taps his nose with a fingertip.

“I was thinking, that maybe we could have a shower then eat here in the suite. Then we could just fuck the rest of the night.”

Q laughed and pushed James off of him and ran to the bathroom.

“Last one in has to pay.” James leapt off the bed and ran after him. Laughter and water splashing is heard.

 

4 months have gone by, Q was coming home at six each evening and James still had his security firm but he was only doing bodyguard service in country, giving all the overseas jobs to his staff. They finally adopted that cat, a beautiful Sealpoint Siamese and wasn’t sure what to name her. Q had gone over name after name. James would just laugh at him as he held the kitten in his lap.

Q was pacing the living room then stopped when he heard a name on the telly.

“That’s it!!” He walked over to James and picked up the kitten and looked into her blue eyes. “Celine”

James rolled the name over in his head and smiled. “Perfect.” He stood and joined his small family of Quinn and the kitten Celine.

A week later:

 

Q entered the flat just at 6pm, he smelled something fabulous and his mouth began to water. As soon as he sets down his bag and puts up his coat Celine comes running to him meowing her small head off. He picks her up and kisses her, rubbing her fur, she instantly begins to purr.

James just shakes his head from the kitchen. “She loves you more than me.”

Q walks over to him and kisses his cheek. “Yes, but I love you more than I love her.” James returns the kiss. Q then notices the table is set and there are lit candles and wine glasses.

“Are you trying to seduce me Love, because I can assure you I am a sure thing?”

James just shakes his head and goes back into the kitchen to check the asparagus and steaks. Q set Celine down and washed his hands as the kitten headed to her food dish. He went behind James and wrapped his arms around him.

“Something special happening tonight, am I being seduced?” James only shrugged and plated up the steaks and vegetables. He hands one to Q and follows him to the table.

James uncorks the bottle of Arnaldo-Caprai 2005

Q was impressed by the choice of wine, but instead of asking again he decided that James will let him know in his time. For a few minutes they ate in silence, Q could feel Celine curling around his ankles purring.

James had taken a drink of wine and as he set down his glass Q had lifted his for a drink.

“Quinn, I want to adopt a child!” Q choked on his wine and looked over at him.

James only smiled.

 

End.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
